Nocturne
by Leneasha
Summary: Porque si en algo se parecían el cielo y el infierno, era que nunca olvidaban.
1. Baile

**Esta historia surgió gracias al Fictober 2019 del fandom latinoamericano de (como ya saben) Good Omens, ojala lo disfruten y espero poder terminarlo en tiempo y forma. Gracias.**

Habían pasado algunos meses – ¿cuántos?, no se sabían exactamente – después del apocalipsis en los que Aziraphel y Crowley esperaron con angustia las represalias que vendrían a causa de sus actos, pero a pesar de que el tiempo transcurrió ninguno de los dos sufrió otro mal además de los juicios que se llevaron a cabo tanto en el cielo como en el infierno, así que recobrando un poco de confianza ambos regresaron a sus habituales encuentros en la librería para poder tomar del buen vino el cual el principado siempre tenía listo a la brevedad.

– ¿Te han llamado? – pregunto el ángel dándole un sorbo a la bebida que llenaba su copa de cristal mientras que se sentaba en la silla que comúnmente usaba cuando leía.

– Ni una sola vez – respondió la serpiente quitándose los lentes que a veces le llegaban a molestar – Y a ti – continúo acomodándose sobre el viejo sillón.

– Tampoco – dijo el rubio colocando la copa sobra la mesa que tenía al lado derecho – Supongo que quizá estamos a salvo – sugirió sin dejar de mirar a su compañero quien al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado pensando.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el demonio volviera alzar la voz – Podríamos irnos de aquí – pronuncio inesperadamente con la mirada perdida dejando al celestial ser sin palabras.

– ¿Por qué? – nervioso cuestiono Aziraphel comenzando a jugar con sus dedos entrelazándolos para después estirarlos intentando no sudar.

– Piénsalo ángel estábamos en este lugar por nuestros superiores – queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su compañero el pelirrojo se sentó en el respaldo del sillón guardando el equilibrio magistralmente.

– Me gusta Londres – arrugando su entrecejo el Principado dejo en claro la posición que tenía respecto a esa idea al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su abrigo.

– ¡Oh vamos! Solo te gusta la comida – elevando su voz mientras movía sus brazos Crowley dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás por un momento.

– Eso no es cierto – indignado por la ofensa, aunque también avergonzado Aziraphel hizo un mohín apretando sus labios levemente.

– Podrás llevarte todos tus libros – la serpiente siendo tan astuta como de costumbre soltó aquella frase con una sonrisa – Así nadie los volverá a tocar – él conocía muy bien porque lado tentar a su compañero de miles de años.

Sintiéndose atraído por las bellas palabras el principado comenzó a recapacitar – ¿Y a donde iríamos? – inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

– Lejos de la ciudad – aclaro de inmediato el demonio moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha – En South Downs – aconsejo ya que desde antes se había tomado el tiempo de buscar un lindo lugar que se asemejara al jardín del Edén en el cual ambos pudieran vivir.

– En una cabaña – pidió el ángel imaginando la forma de vida tan hogareña que los dos adoptarían, cubiertos de fauna y flora, algo perfecto.

– Lo que tú pidas – el pelirrojo sabía que en esos momentos volvería a detener el tiempo las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de mirar en incontables ocasiones la sonrisa de aquel ser etéreo.

– Me gusta la idea – acepto el rubio sintiéndose colmado de amor el cual recorría todo su cuerpo humano dejándole una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

Levantándose de donde estaba Crowley se volvió a colocar los lentes – Mañana vendré por ti – dijo arreglándose el saco para poder salir – A las tres de la tarde – le especifico.

– ¡Tan pronto! – ansioso Aziraphel quito la copa de sus labios y girando su cabeza miro a su ¿Amigo? Caminar hasta la puerta.

– Sí – afirmando con un tono de extrañeza en sus palabras la serpiente quito su mano de la manilla sintiéndose preocupado ante tal reacción.

– Creí que aún no comprabas el inmobiliario – comento el principado levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la entrada también.

– Ángel, basta con un chasquido de dedos – aclaro despreocupado el demonio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, elevando un poco sus hombros.

– Cierto – dijo el rubio inquieto y enseguida fue él quien abrió la puerta – Entonces, mañana nos vemos – continúo, despidiendo a la visita.

– Claro – camuflajeando su felicidad Crowley entro en su Bentley quien elegante le esperaba frente a la biblioteca, paciente como siempre.

Aziraphel agito su mano despacio mientras observaba como el vehículo se perdía a la distancia – ¡Por el amor de Dios! – pensó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si. Ahora que vivirían juntos como escondería los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de su corazón, el algún momento sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ello, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. Eso se ganaba por desobedecer a sus superiores, ¡Él enamorado de un ser diabólico! Que macabro juego y ahora no podía hacer nada, aunque tampoco era como si quisiera intentarlo tan solo aguantaría el tiempo suficiente hasta que su pecho explotara deseando que cuando esto sucediera su compañero no se alejara de él, porque ¿Cómo sobrevive un ángel con el corazón roto?

Al día siguiente el principado se encontraba totalmente listo con una pequeña maleta en su mano esperando por la serpiente quien puntual se estacionaba sin apagar el motor del automóvil frente a él – Sube – le dijo abriéndole la puerta – ¿Listo? – pregunto sonriendo, enseñando sus colmillos.

– Totalmente – aclaro el rubio acomodándose en el asiento delantero preparándose para el recorrido que comenzarían los dos.

El camino fue largo más por el motivo de que el demonio decidió usar la M25 como un último recuerdo a otra razón, aunque eso dejo de importar cuando Aziraphel comenzó a distinguir a la distancia los miles de kilómetros con verdes pastos, árboles y colinas que South Downs tenía, tal vez al principio la idea no lo convencía del todo, pero al llegar durante la tarde noche a la hermosa cabaña que ya se encontraba totalmente funcional las ganas de regresar a Soho desaparecieron.

Todos sus libros estaban pulcramente acomodados en varios estantes alrededor de la sala hasta los cuartos del segundo piso mientras que los espacios libres eran ocupados por las verdes plantas que el pelirrojo trasplantó cuidadosamente para no estropearlas. El nuevo hogar de ambos contaba con todas las comodidades a pesar de que no las necesitara aun así la comida, por ejemplo, no faltaba al contrario era más que suficiente, las habitaciones tenían sus propias suaves sabanas y cobertores de plumas a la vez que la sala junto con el comedor se encontraban finamente amuebladas.

Detrás de la cabaña estaban algunas colinas cubiertas de vegetación donde los animales silvestres vivían, por el lado de enfrente un camino de piedras adornado de izquierda a derecha con varios árboles frutales los llevaba a la entrada. El lugar parecía ser su propio pedazo de paraíso.

– Abriré una botella de vino – propuso el principado chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que su maleta desapareciera mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

– Entonces yo pondré algo de música – sugirió Crowley caminando hasta el viejo tocadiscos que se encontraba sobre un mueble de caoba debajo de un espejo.

Conociendo los extravagantes gustos de su compañero el ángel se adelantó un poco a las cosas recibiendo una sorpresa cuando volteo su cabeza – Querido que no sea algo rui… – dijo quedándose sin palabras al escuchar el inicio de la melodía. Sin duda se trataba de un vals – ¿Qué haces? – desconcertado pregunto al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno casi sobre el suyo.

– Este es nuestro lado – pronuncio la serpiente estirando su brazo izquierdo ofreciendo su mano como una invitación – Por favor – continuo con voz segura, pero amable demasiado a ser verdad.

– No se bailar – dudando un poco el rubio alternaba su mirada entre los ojos amarillos y la extremidad retrayéndose de su deseo impropio.

– Prometo no pisarte – sonriendo lo más sinceramente que su alma le dejaba el demonio siseo – Sera tan fácil como detener el Apocalipsis – siguió, sintiéndose demasiado bromista.

Aziraphel lo sabía, aunque se negara a reconocerlo todavía, ahora nada les impedía relacionarse de manera más íntima – Eres una sucia y vieja serpiente – enuncio reposando su mano derecha sobre aquella palma que ansiosa se extendía. Unos momentos después sintió como el pelirrojo colocaba la mano derecha en su espalda y por instinto él reposo la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su compañero quedando sus pechos justo a la distancia necesaria.

Aunque la música ya se había adelantado, no fue lo suficiente como para arruinar el momento, pero si lo necesario para ayudar a ambos a empezar con la serie de paso que iban de tres en tres. Relajado Crowley guiaba al principado moviendo sus pies adelante y aun lado al mismo tiempo que avanzaban en círculos con dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

Después de algunos segundo hubo un momento en el que el vals se detuvo durante unos instantes los cuales aprovecho la serpiente inmediatamente para hacer una reverencia frente al ángel sin soltar su mano volviendo a continuación a su posición inicial retomando un poco más rápido la secuencia de movimientos. Entonces el demonio se excusó del "_crescendo"_ de la melodía para elevar pocos centímetros del piso al rubio dejándolo seguidamente sobre este regalándole posteriormente una vuelta acción que repitió tres veces más logrando que el principado sonriera divertido. Luego cuando la música estaba por terminar el pelirrojo siguió bailando en círculos alternando a Aziraphel con su mano izquierda y derecha haciéndolo girar de adentro hacia afuera mientras avanzaban en conjuntos de tres pasos finalizando con algunos medios giros que ocasionaban que el abrigo del principado se alzara al igual que un vestido. Todo era perfecto casi como si estuvieran danzando sobre las nubes del cielo extendiendo sus alas para mantenerse a flote.

– Al parecer los seres celestiales sí bailan – al acabar sintiéndose algo agitado Crowley se separó del ángel queriendo esconder su felicidad de los ojos azules que le miraban emocionado.

– Fue magnifico – entusiasmado el rubio continúo dando pequeños pasos imitando los movimientos que acababan de hacer en medio de la sala, al parecer había sido buena idea no tener una mesa de centro que les molestara.

– Podemos repetirlo – sugirió la serpiente observando con irónica ternura la inquietud que su compañero ahora poseía.

– Practicare más – reconoció Aziraphel dirigiéndose a la cocina donde momentos atrás coloco sobre la mesa de madera las copas sin servir – Tomemos algo de vino – dijo abriendo por fin la botella de licor sin tener otra interrupción.

– Lo que tú quieras – pronuncio el demonio acercándose a quien se convirtió después de varios miles de años en su amigo, aunque estuviera enamorado de él desde el jardín del Edén.

Aquel primer día en South Downs dentro de la tranquila cabaña ambos tuvieron una pacífica noche entre platicas y bebida, llegaron incluso a degustar algo de buen queso para sin querer terminar apreciando el amanecer que iluminaba espectacularmente las colinas detrás de ellos.


	2. Vino

No era ningún secreto que ambos disfrutaban de tomar cantidades industriales de alcohol, al fin y al cabo, como los dos eran energías opuestas de una misma dualidad podían fácilmente volver a estar sobrios con solo un chasqueo de dedos. Es que no solo se trataba de sentir la característica sensación de mareo que producía el vino dentro de sus cuerpos humanos después de varias botellas sino más bien lo desinhibidos que se volvían, algo que encantaba a Crowley.

– ¿Por qué Dios no se transformó en un pato? – pregunto la serpiente arrastrando las ultimas letras de las palabras haciendo alusión a la paloma que visito a María.

Ante tal cuestionamiento Aziraphel se detuvo un momento a pensar la respuesta, nunca se había planteado algo como eso – Porque son muy grandes – contesto elevando su índice.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala teniendo el Sol de las tres de la tarde entrando por los ventanales que dejaban ver el jardín trasero, ese que se conectaba con el bosque que era la entrada a las verdes colinas a las cuales algún día irían de paseo en busca de un buen lugar para hacer un picnic nocturno donde verían las estrellas.

– ¿Los patos serán creación de Satanás? – alzando su ceja derecha el demonio se interrogo a si mismo en voz alta, comenzando con una extraña conversación – No recuerdo haberlos visto en el infierno – continuo, ignorando al principado que estaba frente a él viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados queriendo comprender el sonido que salía de la boca ajena.

– ¡No! – dijo el ángel alzando su voz, un poco enojado – Vivían en el lago del Edén – siguió, acomodando su abrigo ante la descompostura que había tenido a la vez que se terminaba el licor de su copa de vidrio.

Abriendo sus ojos de repente como si recordara un encargo importante Crowley comenzó a balbucear articulando con la boca exageradamente – Tal vez devore uno – menciono moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro nervioso – O varios – sentencio comenzando a beber de nuevo.

No era una sorpresa que posteriormente a que terminaran de tomarse alrededor de una caja de vino o más el rubio comenzara a sentirse somnoliento al igual que cualquier otro humano, porque al fin de cuentas él estaba viviendo a través de un cuerpo físico el cual en ocasiones cuando Aziraphel se olvidaba de bendecir sufría de cansancio. Ese día por fortuna para una descarada serpiente no fue la excepción, al ver que su compañero comenzaba a cabecear constantemente se acercó sigiloso hasta quedar sentado justo al lado izquierdo haciéndose el desentendido en el momento en que el principado lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido – Una vez – pronuncio el ángel buscando las palabras que al parecer se la habían olvidado entre su léxico – Mientras limpiaba mis alas – continuo luego de un rato levantándose del sillón. Dirigiéndose a la cocina entre tambaleos llevaba en sus manos las copas donde estuvieron bebiendo las cuales dejo sobre la mesa – Observe a lo lejos – menciono desde el comedor recordando sus años en el Edén para posteriormente regresar junto al demonio dejándose caer sobre el sofá de manera brusca – Como unos patos picoteaban a una víbora – murmuro mirando los ojos amarillos que expectantes seguían todos sus movimientos – Que despreocupada dormía extendida a lo largo de la orilla del lago – reflexiono recostándose su cabeza sobre el hombro de Crowley quien estático ni siquiera se atrevía a mover la boca, al parecer la borrachera que tenía se había esfumado – Siempre has sido muy llamativo querido – sentencio cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules quedándose dormido con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

– Malditos recuerdos – pensó la serpiente creyendo que en aquel entonces nadie más se había percatado que a él le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando a los pobres patos desde que sin querer arruinaron con sus picos los racimos de uvas los cuales mantenía en buen estado para comerlas junto al ángel mientras se sentaba en la orilla de las murallas del Edén.


End file.
